Descobrindo fic's com Sasuke e Sakura
by Fer-chan
Summary: kakaSaku, SasuIno, GaaSaku, SasuHina, ItaSaku, SasuKarin, SaiSaku, SasuSakuNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSasu... O Uchiha sabe tudo sobre fic's e você, caro leitor, que não sabe nada sobre casais, não se preocupe, se tiver alguma dúvida é só perguntar que Sasuke responde.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas essa outra fic é propriedade da minha cabeça perturbada sim.

_Oneshot_

_Humor _

_**Sequela da fic desvendando fic's com Sasuke e Sakura.**_

**Sinopse**: kakaSaku, SasuIno, GaaSaku, SasuHina, ItaSaku, SasuKarin, SaiSaku, SasuSakuNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSasu... O Uchiha sabe tudo sobre fic's e você, caro leitor, que não sabe nada sobre casais, não se preocupe, se tiver alguma dúvida é só perguntar que Sasuke responde.

**Legenda:**

—Diálogo e falas

Narração.

_Narração dos trechos das fic's_

:

:

:

**Descobrindo fic's com Sasuke e Sakura.**

—Sakura o que você está fazendo? — o moreno perguntou secando os cabelos molhados com a toalha branca e sentando na cama.

—O que? Nada, nada mesmo. —aprisionou o laptop contra o peito com força. Os olhos verdes arregalados como uma criança que fora pega fazendo coisas erradíssimas.

—Humpf! O que é? —tentou pegar o laptop mas a rosada se virou impedindo-o.

—Sakura! São aquelas coisas de novo? Eu disse que você ia ficar viciada. — foi chegando perto da Haruno falando calmo e quando menos ela esperava o Uchiha deu o bote: puxou o laptop o pegando para si.

—Sasuke-kun, eu juro que não estou viciada. É que eu estava procurando umas fic's e esqueci de usar o filtro. —o sorrisinho era mais do que sem graça. Enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos em um dos dedos nervosa.

—Filtro, o que é isso? —o semblante curioso indo da rosada para o monitor brilhante.

—Sabe, quando vamos procurar fic's usamos o filtro, então eu coloco o meu nome e o seu e só aparece coisas escritas sobre agente. Só que dessa vez eu esqueci então apareceu umas coisas estranhas...

O Uchiha bufou baixo mas não se conteve em vasculhar a pagina já aberta. Já que estava ali não iria queimar os olhos dar uma olhadinha. Mal sabia ele que podia sim.

—SasuHina? Mas que porcaria é essa?

—É uma fic de você com a Hinata-chan. —a medica-nin respondeu enquanto mordia o polegar com um tiquinho de raiva.

O cenho do moreno se contraiu e se propôs a ler.

_-x-_

—_logo após uma missão perigosa que resultou na morte de Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto, nada mais restou além do Uchiha se aproximar da Hyuuga..._

_-x-_

—Para, para! Que porcaria e essa em que eu morro e você automaticamente se aproxima da Hina-chan? Você nem mesmo ouviu a voz dela. Isso não tem sentido —a Haruno estava irritada. Tomou o aparelho das mãos do Uchiha.

—Essa é a Hyuuga que gagueja? Isso não tem sentido porque é uma fic sem sentido. —o moreno divagava em meio ao enfado da rosada.

—Vamos ver outras... —o botão era espancado a todo momento rolando a página para baixo.

—KakaSaku... Kami-sama, você tem que ouvir isso Sasuke-kun. —disse enquanto colocava a mão sobre a boca com surpresa.

-x-

—_Um romance com sua aluna de cabelos róseos não estava em seus planos, mas olha-la triste pela ida do Uchiha os aproximou. Agora ela crescera e era uma mulher não mais sua aluna._

_-x-_

—Me dê isso aqui! —arrancou o laptop com fúria do colo da Haruno abismada. O descontrole já era notável no Uchiha.

—Como assim ele começou a reparar nas suas pernas? —dizia ainda lendo trechos da fic. — ele se propôs a te ensinar tudo o que havia aprendo do com o icha icha. Isso é pedofilia, ele tem o dobro da sua idade... isso, isso... —mordeu os lábios respirando pesado. —e você Sakura, não vai mais usar shorts ou saias curtas. E não vai mais falar com o Kakashi quando eu não estiver com você? —bufou alto raivoso apontando o indicador descontrolado para a esposa.

—Sasuke-kun, você está ficando nervoso à toa, isso são só fic's. Eu e o Kakashi-sensei? nunca tinha pensado nisso. Eu não achando que ele é tão velho assim. Ele está conservado tem um tanquinho... Vamos esquecer isso. —a Haruno disse calma entre recentes devaneios tirando o computador das mãos raivosas de Sasuke lentamente.

—E essa SaiSaku. Aquele desenhista de boneco de palito. Como se você fosse se apaixonar por ele só porque somos levemente semelhantes. Esses ficwriters não tem o que fazer? —dizia incomodado apontando para o monitor.

-x-

—_Ele tocava o corpo da Haruno como se estivesse desenhando sua obra de arte —_lia o trecho com firula de asco na voz. —Que coisa mais brega...

_-x-_

Estava perplexo após a leitura. Queria afogar Sai em um balde de tinta fresca e depois jogar solvente.

—E não é só isso, e essa GaaSaku...

-x-

—_a Haruno recebera a missão em Suna mas não tinha ideia que ali em meio ao deserto árido encontraria uma ardente paixão..._

_-x-_

—...Por acaso você já falou com aquele doido construtor de castelinhos de areia alguma vez? Da onde eles tiraram essa ideia? —perguntava passando as mãos nervosas pelos cabelos negros ainda húmidos.

—Sim, mais isso não tem importância... Sasuke-kun são só fic's lembre-se fic's, eles gostam de juntar pessoas bonitas só isso e nelas pode acontecer de tudo até você ser gay ou o Chouji emagrecer entre outras coisas que são tão impossíveis que não vamos citar agora.

—Espera aí você quis dizer que aquele construtor de castelinho de areia é bonito? —indagava nervoso e perplexo pela fala da esposa.

—É... Uchiha Sasuke pare com isso agora! —aquilo fora uma ordem. Não iria revelar o que realmente pensava nem sob tortura, afinal o ruivo tinha um charme particularmente atraente.

Ajeitou o aparelho nas pernas nuas esticadas pela cama e rolou um pouco mais a pagina maldita.

—SasuIno! MAIS QUE PORCARIA DOS INFERNOS É ESSA? —os olhos verdes mais que arregalados, o cenho franzido, os lábios apertados. —eu vou pegar o nome de quem escreveu isso e... e... arghhhhh! —gritou apertando os punhos pálidos pela força.

O moreno descamisado aproveitou o momento de fúria para tomar posse novamente do computador.

_-x-_

—_Ela era a melhor amiga da Haruno naquela escola de tantos estudantes e foi logo pela Yamanaka que o Uchiha se apaixonou..._

-x-

—Humpf! Só podia ser nessas fic's escolares mesmo... —e o Uchiha se deixou rir pelo desespero e raiva da Haruno. —Sakura é só uma fic sobre estudantes... você mesma disse que em fic's pode tudo acontecer, até eu e a Ino...

Disse usando a frase da Haruno contra ela mesma. O Uchiha estava achando aquilo mais que divertido um dia da caça outro do caçador. Adorava ver a Haruno ciumenta. Largou o laptop do lado da cama para puxar a rosada para o seu peito.

—Eu sei, mais me irritou. Aquela porca, vadia...

Sentiu o Uchiha atacando seu pescoço enquanto ainda se livrava do resto da recente fúria. As mãos rápidas já estavam subindo e descendo pelo corpo da Haruno agora a tocando na cintura fina.

—Vamos ver mais! —empurrou o Uchiha sem nem mesmo perceber os carinhos recentemente recebidos. Estava em estado de fúria reprimida enquanto pegava o amaldiçoado aparelho dos infernos.

—Não! você já está ficando fora de si... —o Uchiha discursava enquanto tirava o aparelho das mãos firmes da rosada que parecia estar em um estado de transe furioso. —... Vamos parar de ver iss... MAIS QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Os olhos do Uchiha se tornaram vermelhos e a Haruno se pendurou no ombro largo do moreno para poder ver o que tirou o marido do sério.

—ItaSaku? Ita... Itachi? Ita é de Itachi. —constatou abobada correndo os olhos pelas frases da fic.

-x-

—_O Uchiha mais velho capturou a Haruno em meio a uma missão e ela não esperava o que estava por vir... seria sequestrada e seduzida pelo Uchiha mais velho..._

_-x-_

—Eu e o Itachi, o seu irmão? Nossa! —a Haruno estava ainda perdida e tentava dissimular o risinho que insistia em brincar nos lábios. —_A imprensou na parede gélida enquanto a obrigava a entrelaçar as penas bem feitas em torno da sua cintura, podia sentir os músculos bem trabalhados chocando contra sua pele macia..._ —a Haruno lia murmurando hipnotizada.

—PARE DE LER ISSO SAKURA! isso é um ABSURDO! Eu vou quebrar essa coisa maldita em pedaços. —o Uchiha respirava pesado, inflava o peito forte cada vez que lia as palavras novamente. Estava prestes a tacar o aparelho no chão e faze-lo em pedaços. —Qual é o nome de quem escreveu isso? eu vou até ele nem que ele esteja no fim da porra do mundo...

—Sasuke-kun, foi só uma ficzinha de nada. —dizia dissimulada abraçando-o por traz tentando o segurar na cama enquanto prendia o riso largo.

'Eu vou pegar esse vagabundo e mata-lo, eu vou...' era uma das frases que o Uchiha dizia entre os dentes apertados. Mal sabia ele que a Haruno iria ler a fic toda quando tivesse oportunidade, bem longe do Uchiha mais novo. Uma garota tinha que se divertir sozinha de vez em quando e essa oportunidade de leitura ela não iria perder por nada.

—Você estava lendo? —o Uchiha perguntou com o cenho mais que franzido depois de voltar parcialmente a si e reparar na face abobada da esposa com os olhos grudados no computador.

—Eu... não... quer dizer, foi só um pedacinho... —dizia com culpa na voz que ia morrendo.

O Uchiha havia se levantado da cama e agora estava frente a Haruno que se mantia de joelhos nas cobertas macias ainda tentando dar explicações.

—Então ele te imprensou na parede fria? —o moreno disse raivoso e suspendeu a garota a segurando forte pela cintura levantando-a até colar seu corpo no dela com força. O shinobi nunca havia visto a esposa com tanto medo na face. —E o que mais que ele fez? —o interrogatório era excitantemente assustador.

—Eu, eu não sei Sasuke-kun eu juro que não li, eu... —E sentiu o Uchiha a levar até imprensa-la – com um solavanco - ele mesmo na parede do quarto. A obrigou a entrelaçar as pernas na sua cintura. —Era assim? —perguntava a encarando mais do que sério enquanto fazia tudo com gestos brutos.

A garota abriu a boca para tentar arranjar uma explicação que não fosse deixar o Uchiha mais novo mais alterado, mas tudo que ela sentiu foram os lábios macios de Sasuke pressionados contra os seus e sua língua rápida explorando sua boca.

—Você precisava ver sua cara de susto. —o moreno disse depois do beijo entre risos leves enquanto atacava o pescoço da Haruno. A garota estava tão imóvel como uma estátua de mármore pelo enorme susto.

As mãos puxaram as pernas da garota mais para cima e o Uchiha escutou a garota gemer. Atacava com beijos sua clavícula. Ela não conseguia raciocinar. O que estava acontecendo ele estava brincando com ela esse tempo todo a deixando nervosa de propósito? Mas isso não importava realmente quando a parede estava gelada e com suas pernas podia sentir cada musculo bem desenvolvido do Uchiha... mas nem tudo são flores...

Em meio as caricias fixou os olhos verdes na tela branca com letrinhas negras do laptop.

—SASUKARINNNNN! Quem foi o filho da puta... —disse descendo rápido do colo do Uchiha. Os olhos espertos da garota em um momento de lucidez quando fixaram-se no laptop foi tudo que conseguiam enxergar: aquela frase maldita.

—Sakura, calma é só uma... — foi interrompido pela garota que já segurava o aparelho no colo fixando os olhos raivosos na tela.

—Você teve alguma coisa com essa vaca? Me diz a verdade Uchiha! — dizia enquanto apontava para a tela salpicada de letrinhas maldosas e sem sentido.

—Humpf! Chamou de Uchiha é porque a coisa complicou. —passou a mão pelos cabelos negros desordenados pensando em algo para acalma-la. —É claro que não, isso é uma fic, FIC. Entendeu? — tentava explicar algo que nunca nem mesmo havia acontecido, nem mesmo na sua imaginação.

-x-

—_Ele beijava seu pescoço cheio de marcas de mordidas algumas recentes ainda vazando um pouco de sangue._

-x-

Olhou para o Uchiha apavorado com toda a raiva e ódio que pudera postar no próprio rosto bonito para pedir por mais explicações e vê-lo se enrolar até perder o controle, ver o Uchiha com cara de 'não sei o que fazer' não tinha preço, era algo único que não acontecia duas vezes, mas não aguentou e explodiu em risos rolando só de calcinha e sutiã pela cama.

—Você tava zoando a minha cara? — o Uchiha perguntou perplexo. —Você leu aquela nojeira de pescoço mordido, CREDO.

—Você tem certeza que nunca lambeu o pescocinho - mordido milhares de vezes por sei lá quem - dá Karin Sasuke-kun? — ajoelhou na cama como o moreno e entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele usando um falsete na voz.

—Para Sakura, que nojo! Esses loucos, da onde tiram essas ideias? Eu e a Karin? Esses escritores estão loucos. —dizia enfezado virando o rosto sério tentando escapar dos olhares da Haruno que continuava com um risinho no rosto. —vamos procurar outra fic estranha. —tirou os braços da Haruno de volta do seu pescoço e tomou posse do computador.

—Depois sou eu a viciada... —dizia se acomodando na cama ao lado do marido.

Os cliques eram rápidos e as páginas passavam uma atrás da outra.

-x-

—_Seus sentimentos eram confusos, mas ela realmente descobriu que amava Uzumaki Naruto. Ele era com quem Haruno Sakura deveria passar o resto de seus dias, nunca amara o Uchiha verdadeiramente e agora podia ver isso com clareza..._

_-x-_

—QUEM É A PORRA DO LOCO ACEFALO QUE ESCREVE UMA COISA SEM SENTINDO DESSAS? —a Haruno nunca ouvira o marido falar tanto de uma vez só.

Uma veia na testa do Uchiha estava saltada e era bem visível o porquê. O moreno jogou o aparelho na cama como se aquilo estivesse queimando. Como se fosse um objeto, agora, maldito.

—Não olha pra mim que eu estou totalmente perplexa. —a rosada dizia com os olhos verdes arregalados e uma das mãos apoiadas no peito como se houvesse acontecido uma tragédia. Não sabia se gargalhava ou chorava pela loucura escrita ali. Talvez vomitasse.

Pegou o laptop novamente furioso enquanto grunhia. —Tem mais, eu não acredito. —as páginas iam rolando para baixo sobre o olhar inquisidor e fulminante do Uchiha. Queria matar todos nem que fosse por pensamento. Queria tortura-los, queria espanca-los... tirar suas peles, escalpela-los. —Que porra é essa, quando foi que você se confessou pra ele? —as veias saltadas no pescoço, o Uchiha ia explodir.

—Isso foi uma maluquice minha e alguém achou mesmo que era verdade? Não posso acreditar.

—Sasuke-kun para, para. —tirou o aparelho das mãos furiosas do Uchiha depois de escutar um clique de plástico rachando.

—Eu vou anotar o nome de cada um que escreveu essas porcarias Sakura. E o pior é que tem mais de uma. —dizia tentando pega-lo novamente enquanto a rosada tentava o esconder em suas costas.

—Sakura! Me devolve. —disse furioso, os olhos vermelhos pelo Sharingan.

—Não! —disse firme com as mãos para traz. —Eu também queria fazer isso, mas são só fic's.

— E... —o Uchiha dizia ameaçadoramente. Enquanto encurralava a garota na cabeceira da cama.

Estava convencido, iria caçar todos que escreveram aquelas loucuras e trucidar em pedacinhos. Como assim aquilo poderia existir? a Haruno era só dele e amava exclusivamente Uchiha Sasuke, ou seja, ele. Ela mesma já havia afirmado e reafirmado seu amor por ele, como alguém ainda tinha a pachorra de dizer o contrário? Por acaso sofriam de alguma doença? Sim, só podiam estar doentes.

—Sasuke-kun se você desistir dessa loucura eu vou fazer... —disse melosa chegando perto do ouvido do moreno. —...Aquela coisa com as costas¹

Viu o semblante do Uchiha mudar rapidamente de um furioso para um curioso. Era até cômico como o moreno se deixava fácil, fácil se chantagear com sexo.

—Vai mesmo? e com aquela... —agora foi a vez do Uchiha cochichar no ouvido da esposa.

—Sim, Sasuke-kun —o beijou no pescoço. —Com tudo que você quiser e suco de tomates²

O Uchiha arrancou o laptop das mãos da garota e o jogou na beira da cama. Tombou o próprio corpo semi desnudo sobre o corpo frágil da Haruno – que se encontrava na mesma situação - e se dispôs a atacar cada centímetro de pele livre com beijos molhados.

—E aquela doidera de SasuSakuNaru! —disse entre os beijos e agora risos calmos. A rosada paralisou-se.

—SasuSaku o que? —a face mudando para susto.

—Esquece, deixa pra lá. Faz a coisa com as costas? —ainda beijava a garota agora paralisada pelo susto.

—EU VOU ANOTAR O NOME DE TODOS OS LOUCOS QUE ESCREVERAM ESSA MALUQUICE DE SASUSAKUNARU. —disse empurrando o Uchiha e agarrando o laptop novamente. Uma veia pulsando na testa. Os dedos furiosos pulando de fic em fic. —Mais que depravação, Sasuke-kun faça alguma coisa! —dizia furiosa enquanto apontava o indicador furioso e enojado para a tela.

—São só fic's Sakura, vem cá. —puxava a garota ainda raivosa pela cintura nua.

—Você não vai fazer nada? —perguntava perplexa olhando o marido.

—Você não me deixou anotar os nomes de quem escreveu aquelas NaruSaku's. Humpf! —disse cruzando os braços fazendo um biquinho infantil e deitando na cama.

—Há, não vai fazer nada Uchiha? então vamos ler uma... um deixa eu ver... SasuNaru ou NaruSasu?

-x-

—_Eles não sabiam como podia ser prazeroso explorar o corpo masculino um do outro... _

_-x-_

A rosada lia com falsete na voz fina levando o laptop para longe das mãos ardilosas do Uchiha.

—DÁ ESSA DROGA AQUI! —puxou o laptop com força. —_O corpo suado friccionando..._ —leu um trecho sem querer. —Some com essa coisa daqui, Sakura! AGORA. —jogou o aparelho longe. Respirou fundo tentando manter o controle. —Vem cá, deixa eu te abraçar. —disse puxando a Haruno para si.

—Peitos, peitos, peitos, peitos... —repetia a palavra como um mantra.

—Que isso Sasuke-kun? —perguntou um pouco asfixiada. O Uchiha a apertava tanto contra o próprio corpo que ela quase não podia falar direito quanto mais respirar.

—Vou limpar minha mente daquela nojeira, seus peitos vão me ajudar. E afinal de contas qual a diferença entre SasuNaru e NaruSasu?

—dizem que o nome que vem primeiro... hummm... você sabe... aquilo... —dizia tentando não dizer, tarefa impossível, mas o Uchiha entendeu, na opinião dele, infelizmente.

Paralisou o corpo todo contraindo cada musculo quando se deu conta qual era a diferença.

—peitos, peitos, peitos, peito, peitos, peitos... —o mantra recomeçara.

—Você está me sufocando, porque não me solta e aproveita o resto do corpo também. —disse sensual no ouvido do moreno.

—Humpf! Acha que eu não ia fazer isso? —o sorrisinho de canto brincando nos lábios. —lembra daquilo que a gente fez quando terminamos de ler aquelas outras fic's?

—Lembro, porquê? —perguntou meio arfante.

—Pode combinar aquilo com a coisa das costas mais o suco de tomates? —perguntou dando um intervalo entre os beijos.

—Só se você fizer aquela coisa com a língua. —rebateu rápido.

—Humpf! —fingiu estar decidindo. —Justo.

Respondeu e voltou a tarefa árdua de fazer na realidade de sua cama o que todos os leitores mais gostam de ler nas fic's. E isso, você, caro leitor, você mesmo que está ai do outro lado com os olhos arregalados, já sabe bem o que é e com detalhes. Porque são os detalhes que realmente importam.

_**Owari **_

:

:

:

¹. A coisa com as costas é alusão a outa fic minha. Perfect Defect.

². O suco de tomates também é alusão a outra fic minha After Love Affair.

Deem uma passadinha por lá. ;D

:

:

Sasuke: lah vai ela de novo com essa maluquice de fic. u.u Fer-chan: que isso Sasuke-kun nós ficwriters e leitores amamos vocês, menos em algumas fic's e alguns casais... Sasuke: nessa parte você tem razão, o que foi aquilo de SasuKarin e NaruSaku? Que nojo, por acaso foi você que inventou isso? *olhar psicótico para Fer-chan* Fer-chan: não, não Sasuke-kun eu posso ser louca mais não a esse ponto.: não estou delirando. Sakura: Sasuke-kun de novo perturbando os escritores? Já disse que eles nos amam morrem por nós *-* fer-chan: brigada, brigada Sakura você sim é justa u.u. Sasuke: já esqueceu de NaruSakuSasu? Sakura: shannarooooooo *pancada na fer-chan* x.x

:

:

_É isso pessoas amadas mais uma loucura mais uma fic espero por vocês nos reviews ;D 3_

_:_

_:_

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
